Apartemen of Bad Luck
by LoliHikochan
Summary: Eren Yaeger, remaja berdarah jerman yang tinggal disebuah apartemen di tokyo tidak sengaja menabrak orang yang membuat dirinya kesal setengah mati dan lebih parah saat orang itu tinggal bersamanya. Bagaimanakah kehidupan barunya tinggal bersama orang itu? Mind to read ;) Shingeki no Kyojin Hajime Isayama Story Loli Hiko - chan
1. chapter 1

Shingeki no Kyojin Hajime Isayama

Halo semua! 0

Aku kembali lagi membuat ff baru XD khususnya difandom Shingeki no Kyojin, setelah bikin ff yang angstnya gagal sekarang q coba bikin friendship humor dengan sedikit bumbu romance (emang apa?). Btw aku baru menggila sama pairing Eren x Levi atau Ereri, oh my god mereka sangat manis ()/ *mimisan bahagia

Jika kalian tanya kenapa yang jadi uke Levi, ini menurutku karena levi itu pendek tapi imut /hah , pendiam tapi peduli, agak tsundere, wajahnya manis.

author ditendang keluar dinding

Sedangkan Eren itu tinggi, maskulin, macho/eh , dan senyumnya itu membuatku ngefly setiap saat.

Oke daripada celotehanku makin banyak silahkan membaca \/

Apartement of Bad Luck

Shingeki no Kyojin Fanfiction

Disclaimer : Shingeki no Kyojin milik Hajime Isayama sensei

Saya hanya meminjam Charanya ;), fanfic punya saya

Genre : Friendship

Rated : T

Cast : Eren X Levi (EreRi)

Warning : Bahasa membingungkan, Typo(s), OOC, mengandung shounen – ai

Jika ada kesamaan alur dan setting cerita , itu tidak disengaja. Cerita ini dibuat untuk kesenangan belaka, aku tidak mendapat untung dari fanfiction ini

Peringatan bagi yang tidak suka yang berbau shoai atau yaoi atau boyxboy diharap tekan kembali demi kewarasan otak anda /hoii

HAVE FUN~

Apartemen of Bad Luck

Ditengah keramaian kota Tokyo yang dipenuhi oleh gedung - gedung pencakar langit dan orang - orang berlalu lalang, menyibukkan diri masing - masing. Seorang remaja berdarah jerman berdiri dihalte dengan mengetuk - ngetukan ujung kakinya tidak sabaran, sesekali menengok jam tangan yang melingkar ditangan kirinya yang menunjukkan pukul 07.45 seolah mengejeknya 'kau akan terlambat'.

Eren Yaeger - nama remaja itu, semakin gelisah karena bus tak kunjung datang.

Ayolah dia tidak akan terlambat untuk yang kedelapan kalinya kan?, sejak pindah apartemen dua minggu yang lalu semuanya jadi kacau membuatnya menyebut apartemennya PEMBAWA SIAL

"Ck sial mana busnya?!" umpatnya frustasi, asalkan kau tahu eren mengumpat pada pagi hari itu tidak baik.

Beberapa menit kemudian sebuah bus datang, Eren langsung menerobos pintu bus yang belum terbuka sepenuhnya sehingga menabrak seseorang yang sedang berdiri santai, dengan cepat Eren membungkuk minta maaf.

"Ah maafkan aku" kemudian kembali berdiri dan terlihat seorang laki - laki yang ehem-lebih pendek darinya menggunakan jas yang sedang menepuk - nepuk lengan kirinya kemudian menatapnya sinis

"Lihat - lihat bocah"

Bagai tersambar petir, Eren mematung, dia baru saja menabrak orang dan segera minta maaf bahkan sampai membungkuk berharap mungkin dapat jawaban 'Hati - hati nak' atau 'Tidak apa - apa'. Kesal? Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak kesal dikatai bocah terlebih oleh orang asing. Orang itu memalingkan muka dan berekspresi datar like nothing happend, sedangkan Eren memandangnya dengan tatapan protes 'aku bukan bocah'.

Setelah sampai sekolah, Eren berlari sekencang mungkin bahkan sudah tersandung beberapa kali saat menaiki tangga mencari kelasnya dan bingo! Ketemu.

BRAKK

"hah... hah..."

"Selamat pagi Eren!" sapa laki - laki tulen yang berjalan kearahnya diikuti gadis berwajah oriental

"Eren kau tak apa?" tanyanya

Eren tak menjawab dan memilih duduk ditempatnya sehingga mendapat tatapan bingung dari mereka berdua, seandainya mereka tahu betapa menderitanya Eren pagi ini.

Kemudian bel berbunyi menandakan jam pelajaran dimulai

~Skip pulang sekolah~

"Sampai jumpa!" seru mereka bertiga ; Eren, Mikasa, dan Armin saling melambaikan tangan.

Sampai apartement mandi, makan terus tidur, itulah yang dipikirkan Eren, jangan tanya kenapa belajar tidak masuk dalam daftar, dikelas saja kerjaannya tidur. Setelah tiba diapartement, Eren melongo tepat didepan pintunya ada 2 orang, yang satu dia jelas sudah kenal tapi yang satunya lagi entah eren tidak tahu.

"Oh Eren! Sudah pulang ya?" tanya Hanji, sang pemilik apartemen

"Iya anu Hanji-san ada apa ini?" tanya Eren sambil memandangi beberapa koper disekeliling laki - laki berambut undercut dan pendek yang ada dibelakang Hanji

"Ini temanku ada yang minta bantuan, Hei Levi kesini sebentar" ucapnya. Orang yang dari tadi dibelakang memunggungi Hanji berbalik dengan wajah agak kesal. Eren mengejang seketika setelah melihat wajah orang itu. Hanji merangkulnya dan sambil nyengir dia memperkenalkan orang itu.

"Nah ini Levi, dia teman dekatku dan Levi, ini Eren dia orang yang menempati apartemen ini dengan kata lain di teman sekamarmu"

'What the hell Hanji - san kau serius!?' Eren mencak - mencak

"Hei apa tidak ada yang lain, kuso megane?"

"Ayolah levi, aku kehabisan tempat lain, ini satu - satunya yang masih ada, klo tidak mau ya sudah" balas pasrah Hanji

"Ck , Levi Ackerman"

"E - eren Yaeger, kelas 2 SMA senang bertemu denganmu" gagap Eren yang masih syok dan juga bingung apa orang didepannya tidak ingat kejadian tadi pagi?

"aku harap kalian cepat akrab, Eren tolong bantu Levi ya dan untuk kuncinya kalian bawa bergiliran saja, soalnya aku juga harus bawa semua kunci cadangan jika ada apa - apa, aku pergi dulu ya" seru Hanji sambil berlari menjuhi mereka berdua

Suasana akward pun menyerang. Eren tidak tahu harus bagaimana, sedangkan Levi menunggu dengan kesabaran yang sangat tipis.

"Hah..., jadi kita tidur diluar?" pada akhirnya levi buka mulut karena tuntutan kakinya yang lelah

"Eh ah iya maaf, etto silahkan masuk" dengan cepat Eren membuka pintu dan mempersilahkan sang pendatang baru masuk. Levi langsung menyeret ketiga kopernya walau pun tahu itu akan susah, Eren yang melihat itu menahan mati - matian tawanya kemudian mengambil salah satu kopernya

"Biar saya bantu" ucapnya sok sopan dan lembut padahal dibatinnya 'udah tau tubuh kecil masih nekat'

Levi hanya mendengus dan membiarkannya kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya kesemua ruang, yah apartement ini cukup luas. Ruang tamu menurutnya lumayan rapi tapi setelah masuk ke ruang santai alisnya mulai berkedut tak suka melihat bungkus makana kecil dan koran/majalah berceceran dimana - mana dan tambah parah ketika sampai di kamar pakaian kotor berceceran, tas dibawah kasur, buku bertumpukan seperti menara, dan jangan lupa ranjang yang tidak seperti ranjang, bagaimana tidak sprei dan selimut bertukar posisi. Itu semua sudah menjelaskan betapa hancurnya apartement ini membuat levi tidak tahan untuk tidak mengoceh apalagi dia belum melihat keadaan dapur.

"Ini kamar apa gudang?" sindirnya

Eren yang mendengar langsung sakit hati, ingin sekali dia membanting koper ditangannya kemudian mendelik ke arah levi yang mulai kesal kemudian duduk di kursi belajar.

"Bersihkan" suruhnya

Sekarang Eren berusaha manahan emosinya menaruh koper yang dibawa perlahan, menghela nafas mencoba berbicara baik - baik.

"Ehem saya tahu anda pendatang baru, tapi bisakah anda sopan sedikit?, anda pikir saya ini apa? Pembantu? , tidak anda suruh saya akan membersihkannya karena anda juga tidur disini. Anda juga seharusnya i - " ucapan Eren terpotong karena Levi menatapnya tajam

"Disini?"

"Y- ya karena kamarnya cuma satu dan juga ranjangnya mungkin harus menunggu ranjang anda datang" balasnya tidak berani menatap Levi dan memutuskan segera membersihkan kamarnya.

Levi mendengus, berjalan menuju dapur dan yang benar saja sekarang keadaannya mirip rumah bekas dibom teroris, aura gelap levi bertambah Pekat melihat panci dan piring kotor dimana - mana, pada akhirnya levi menyerah dan membersihkannya walau dengan umpat - umpatan keluar dari mulutnya.

~ Setengah jam kemudian

"Belum selesai?" tanya Levi bersandar di pinggir pintu kamar . Eren yang masih sibuk tidak mendengar Levi, merasa di hiraukan Levi langsung menendang punggung Eren dan membuatnya tersungkur

"Itte... Apa masalahmu?!" geram Eren sambil mengelus punggungnnya

"Kau tidak mendengarkanku bocah, apa kau belum selesai?"

"sudah, aku mau mandi" balasnya kesal kemudian berjalan acuh tak acuh menuju ke kamar mandi, saat melewati dapur Eren terpukau apa ini benar dapurnya, yang sebelumnya seperti bekas bom jadi dapur yang kinclong ala background chef profesional di acara TV perdana .

Oke lupakan

Setelah puas memandangi dapur 'ajaib'nya, Eren segera beranjak mandi. Disamping itu Levi yang merasa bosan mengobrak - ngabrik buku yang sudah ditata Eren dan merapikannya lagi, kurang kerjaan kan? Sebut saja Levi sedang melihat buku - buku Eren yang normal sebagai siswa walau ada satu dua buku yang kurang ajar tapi dia maklumi untuk bocah seumurnya dan mulai menata barang - barangnya.

Eren yang selesai mandi berencana keluar untuk mencari makan malam melihat Levi yang sepertinya sudah menyelesaikan urusannya (bersih - bersih), bermaksud mengajaknya

"Anu Ackerman-s"

"Levi"

"Ah levi-san, apa anda mau makan malam diluar bersama?, kalau mau saya akan menunggu anda" ajak Eren ambigu. Bagaimana tidak, Eren merasa mengajaknya kencan

"Kenapa diluar?, tidak ada bahan makanan?"

"Ada sih tapi..." Levi menatapnya datar

"...saya tidak bisa memasak"

Beberapa detik kemudian, Eren dihadiahi tendangan di kaki dan sadisnya lagi disuruh membersihkan ruang santai yang masih berantakan

"Cepat bersihkan!"

Eren misuh - misuh tapi tetep aja dilaksanakan sementara Lvi kedapur dan dia hampir melompat (walau tidak seperti itu) saat melihat begitu banyak bahan makanan menumpuk di lemari es membuatnya tak habis pikir bagamana Eren hidup sampai tidak menggunakan bahan yang ada di lemari es dan juga buat apa Eren membeli bahan makanan jika tidak bisa memasak?.

Akhirnya Levi memilih masak kare berhubung khawatir bahan yang basah jika tidak dimasak akan membusuk sia - sia kemudian duduk tenang menunggu Eren.

"Sudah selesai..." wajah lelah Eren langsung jadi sumingrah setelah melihat makanan didepannya, tapi agak ragu karena ada Levi dihadapannya

"Cepat cuci tanganmu dan makan" suruhnya, mendengar itu Eren segera berlari mencuci tangan dan kembali, duduk anteng berhadapan dengan Levi, persis kayak anak kecil.

"Apa anda yang memasak?"

"Kau pikir siapa lagi?"

"Hehe maaf saya merepotkan anda" ucap Eren sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Kemudian fokus pada makanan.

Selasi makan malam Eren duduk di sofa ruang santai, tiba - tiba Levi berdiri dihadapannya karena risih, Eren menyuruhnya duduk walau itu terkesan kurang ajar.

"Maaf anda bisa duduk?"

"Hentikan panggilan 'Anda/saya' itu terlalu formal, kau bocah yang menabrakku tadi pagi kan?"

'Nah loh baru inget sekarang!'

Eren yang mendengar kata 'bocah' rasa kesalnya jadi tambah dan sangat ingin meneruskan protesnya yang hanya bisa dipikirkan tadi pagi.

"Hah... Oke bisa berhenti memanggilku bocah?, aku bukan bocah umurku sudah 17 tahun, umurmu pal-"

"Umurku 27 tahun" potong levi dengan nada datar

Hening

"HAAAHH??!! Dengan tubuh kecil seperti ini?!" teriak Eren yang mencengkram bahu levi yang kembali memberi tendangan ketiga sampai Eren terjungkal

"Apa maksudmu kecil?" terdengar nada tidak suka apalagi sengaja menekankan kata 'kecil'

Sekarang Eren sadar bahwa orang pendek didepannya lebih tua 10 tahun dengannya dan menyesal terus mengumpat karena menganggap Levi lebih muda darinya, rasanya ingin lompat dari lantai Apartemennya sekarang.

"Maafkan aku, aku benar - benar tidak mengira umurmu 27"

"Terserah" balas levi lalu pergi begitu saja

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Hanji"

"ada apa?, hei tunggu, aku ikut"

Eren langsung mengunci apartemen dan mengekor dibelakang levi sepeti anak itik. Levi yang dibuntuti hanya menengok kebelakang dan kembali berjalan.

Sesampainya di depan kantor -Hanji, Levi hanya diam menatap pintu Eren yang dibelakang cuma celingukan bingung dan memutuskan untuk mengetukkan pintu.

BRAKK

tapi sebelum jarinya sampai di pintu, sebuah kaki telah menendang pintu dan pastinya Eren tahu itu kaki siapa, Eren menengok untuk mengatakan bahwa itu sangat tidak sopan.

"Jika kau mengetuk pintunya, kita akan menunggunya 2 jam" ucap Levi datar tanpa rasa bersalah kepada pintu tidak berdosa yang ditendangnya. Eren hanya bisa menghela nafas, yah dia sudah lelah berdebat dengan orang dengan tinggi badan dibawah rata - rata disebelahnya. Kemudian melirik pintu yang hampir lepas dari engselnya.

"Levi-san pintunya jadi rusak" kali ini Eren agak menjaga cara bicara karena Levi lebih tua darinya

"Gyaah! Levi bisa kah kau mengetuk pintu, kau sudah merusak pintu berapa kali coba?!" protes Janji yang muncul dari ruangannya

"Terserah, hei mana ranjangku?" tanya Levi to the point, yang ditanyai malah memiringkan kepalanya tanda tidak mengerti. Demi tuhan itu membuat levi ingin menendang kepalanya. Karena Eren peduli dengan keselamatan Hanji, dia segera menjelaskan.

"Anu seperti ini, di apartemenku - maksudku kita cuma ada satu ranjang kan?, terus ranjang yang satu lagi untuk Levi-san mana?" jelas Eren panjang lebar sedangkan yang diajak bicara mesam mesem nggak jelas, membuat Eren merinding.

"Huahaha apa yang kalian bicarakan? Ya satu ranjang itu berdualah, masa ranjang segitu besarnya cuma satu orang dan juga apa - apaan embel 'san' itu" ucap hanji santai masih disertai cekikikan

Eren dan Levi saling menatap, masih memproses kata - kata Hanji 'satu ranjang berdua' itu terdengar sedikit ambigu, Berarti mereka tidur berdampingan dalam satu ranjang, yah Eren dan levi tidur bersama...

Tidur bersama...

1.. 2... 3...

"HAAH?!"

"AAPAA??!!"

"BERISIK!"

Mungkin Eren tidak salah jika menyebut apartemennya Pembawa Sial.

To be continue

Olaaa

Bagaimana menurut kalian, apakah bagus? Apakah kalian terhibur?, apa kalian senyam - senyum sendiri waktu baca ffku?

Aku tau tata bahasa, EYD, dan letak tanda baca masih berantakan dan mungkin ceritanya mainstream?, aku akan berusaha memperbaikinya *semangat!! TATAKAEE

Sekali lagi terima kasih kepada kalian yang susah mau membaca ffku, insya allah aku lanjutin. Semoga tidak mancet ditengah jalan kayak ffku yang sebelumnya

Tolong riviewnya, pujian dan saran akan aku terima dan aku jadikan penyemangat untu memperbaiki dan menulis ff yng lainnya

Thanks all

see you nex chapter ( )ﾉ


	2. chapter 2

Shingeki no Kyojin Hajime Isayama

Halo semuaaaaaaaa

Aduh.. Maaf ya baru bisa update chapter 2 sekarang, soalnya baru lebaran

Oh iya Happy Eid Mubarak semuaa .

Selamat hari idul fitri mohon maaf lahir dan batin ya

Maafkan segala kesalahan author yang disengaja maupun tidak disengaja termasuk terlambat mengupdate ff ini

Q juga bikin fanart, klo mau tau lebih lanjut nanti komentar atau lewat pesan bisa

Ya sudah cukup... Kalian pasti enggax sabar baca chapter 2 jadi langsung saja. Silahkan~

Apartement of Bad Luck

Shingeki no Kyojin Fanfiction

Disclaimer : Shingeki no Kyojin milik Hajime Isayama sensei

Saya hanya meminjam Charanya ;), fanfic punya saya

Genre : Friendship

Rated : T

Cast : Eren X Levi (EreRi)

Warning : Bahasa membingungkan, Typo(s), OOC, mengandung shounen - ai

Jika ada kesamaan alur dan setting cerita , itu tidak disengaja. Cerita ini dibuat untuk kesenangan belaka, aku tidak mendapat untung dari fanfiction ini

Peringatan bagi yang tidak suka yang berbau shoai atau yaoi atau boyxboy diharap tekan kembali demi kewarasan otak anda /hoii

HAVE FUN~

Keseharian

"HAAH?!"

"AAPAA??!!"

"BEERISIK!!"

Eren dan Hanji kicep seketika saat levi berteriak marah, kemudian kembali diam. Hening sebentar sampai Eren sadar tujuan awal menyampaikan protesnya.

"Ha-hanji-san jangan bercanda donk!!" protes Eren sambil melirik levi yang diam dari tadi, tumben banget diem, menurut Eren.

"Apa sih??, ayolah semua apartemenku seperti itu, kecuali antar perempuan dan laki-laki, kalian berdua kan laki-laki jadi tidak masalah jika tidur bersama kan? atau mungkin salah satu dari kalian Homo, hahaha " tawa Hanji disusul tinjuan melayang tepat di mukanya yang pelaku tinjunya merupakan Levi. Eren yang melihat itu memilih mundur daripda menolong wanita yang otaknya mulai miring.

"Sialan kau"

Eren hanya menunggu dengan sabar saat Levi menghajar Hanji, entah itu digulingkan, ditendang, dilempar, di tinju terserah dengan Levi yang melakukannya karena saking kesalnya. Setelah Levi selesai, dia hanya menatap hanji sinis, oh apa kalian tahu keadaan seorang jambret yang tertangkap basah dan digebukin warga setempat sampai babak belur? Yah seperti itu keadaan Hanji sekarang walau masih bisa cengar-cengir, juga keterangan jambret diatas tidak ada hubungannya dengan cerita ini dan sang penulis ff ini pun jadi korban tendangan Levi karena mulai Out of Topic.

Oke kembali ke cerita

"Hanji-san tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Eren khawatir bukan karena Hanji yang dihajar, tapi takut ada orang lewat terus mereka berdua disangka melakuan kekerasan terhadap perempuan padahal yang melakukanya cuma satu orang, kan jadi repot.

"Uwahh kau memang baik Eren" balas Hanji dengan mata berbinar bak melihat seorang pahlawan (kemalaman, karena latarnya malam) didepannya, sedangkan Levi masih merengut soal ranjang.

"Ayolah Levi jangan ngambek gitu donk jadi imut deh, gini aja sebagai permintaan maaf, kalian berdua tidak usah membayar apartemen selama 3 bulan, setuju?" tawar Hanji disertai tangan yang menunjukkan tiga jari sedangkan orangnya senyum lima jari.

"Kalau aku setuju saja" jawab Eren lalu melirik Levi yang sedang berpikir kemudian ikut melirik Eren, Hanji yang melihat acara lirik-lirikan hanya berdehem dan bertanya sekali lagi.

"Ehem setuju, tidak?" ujarnya

"Terserah, keparat dan jangan mengataiku imut" balas Levi tajam kemudian berbalik, tidak lupa memanggil sang empunya kunci apartemen mereka. Yang dipanggil cuma nurut aja tanpa protes sambil berteriak terima kasih kepada Hanji yang dibalas lambaian pasrah karena dikatai 'keparat' dengan indahnya.

Sampai Di apartemen, dua pria dengan perbedaan tinggi yang mencolok itu berdiri didepan ranjang, diam menatap ranjang,bingung bagaimana mereka bisa tidur dalam damai berdua. Eren bisa melihat keraguan Levi jika tidur bersamanya apalagi dia baru tinggal disini, tentu saja membuatnya bimbang meskipun sikapnya seperti tidak peduli.

"Levi-san, jika kau keberatan tidur bersama, aku bisa tidur di sofa" tawar Eren merasa kasihan pada levi yang dari tadi berusaha menahan kantuknya. Levi tidak menjawab, dia pergi kekamar mandi dan kembali lagi kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya diranjang dengan posisi memunggungi Eren.

"Terserah, tapi jangan salahkan aku jika kau sakit punggung besoknya"

Levi kau baru saja membuat bocah emosional frustasi, sekarang Eren ingin sekali berteriak, kabur kerumah Armin dan menginap dirumahnya, tapi tak mungkin karena sudah selarut ini. Eren mendengus sambil menyambar bantal disebelah kepala Levi yang ternyata sudah tidur dengan pulas.

"Oyasumi" ucap Eren berjalan menuju ruang santai dan berusaha tidur.

~Pagi harinya~

Sang bintang besar menyinari bumi, langit bewarna oranye cerah membuat burung bercicit ria membangunkan para makhluk hidup yang masih tertidur, tak terkecuali Levi yang baru membuka matanya, berkedip untuk membiasakan pupil matanya dengan cahaya

Perlahan mendudukkan diri ditepi ranjang, mengumpulkan kesadaran kemudian melaksanakan rutinitas paginya; mandi, memasak sarapan dan siap-siap. Oh dia sepertinya melupakan sesuatu, diseret kakinya menuju ruang santai yang terdapat makhluk hidup yang sedang tidur dengan tidak nyaman; kepala dibawah, kaki di sofa.Levi dengan senang hati menendangnya sampai terbangun, hitung - hitung olah raga pagi.

JDUAKK

"Ittee... apa - ap- ah Levi-san Selamat pagi hehe.." Eren yang awalnya akan marah tapi tidak jadi karena orang yang menendangnya levi.

"Hehe apanya?, kau tidak sekolah?"

Ucapan Levi dijawab dengan tolehan ke jam yang tertempel strategis didinding, '07.30'. Wajah yang tadinya kusut malah menjadi pucat dengan mata terbalak.

"AKU AKAN TERLAMBAT!!!"

Eren langsung berlari kekamar mandi beberapa detik kemudian terdengar suara lolongan kesakitan, Levi yang mendengar itu hanya menatap pria brunet yang ngesot didepan kamar mandi,dengan wajah datar Levi melanjutkan acara masaknya

Eren yang sudah selesai, langsung ngacir kekamarnya kemudian ke dapur yang telah tersedia menu sarapan, berterima kasihlah pada Levi yang sudah dengan (terpaksa) sabar memasak.

"Cepat makan atau kau akan terlambat!" Kemudian Levi berlalu ke kamar untuk bersiap, dibalas anggukan oleh Eren

'Kayak punya istri' batinnya sambil memakan sarapannya "andai dia tidak galak, pasti manis" gumamnya mulai cengengesan, tiba-tiba merinding merasa ada aura hitam di belakangnya

"kalau aku galak, apa masalahmu?" tanya orang yang sedang dipikirkan eren dengan nada tajam. Eren tersedak lalu menghadap kebelakang dengan gerakan patah-patah, terlihatlah sosok pria eboni dengan dahi yang menghitam.

"cepat berangkat sekarang!"

"B-baik!" dengan cepat Eren menyambar tasnya dan berlari keluar rumah terseok-seok sambil memakai sepatunya. Sedangkan Levi berjalan santai mengikutinya

"Dasar, bagaimana dia pergi begitu saja tanpa menguncinya?"

Di Halte bus

Eren terus berjalan bolak - balik dengan wajah panik, sedangkan levi duduk dengan tenang di kursi halte tapi tidak dengan matanya obsidiannya yang melihat Eren terus bergerak gelisah seperti bocah yang hilang mencari ibunya.

Tidak lama kemudian bus datang lagi - lagi Eren hampir meneeobos pintu jika tangannya tidak ditari pria cebol di belakangnya, kemudian berbisik mengancam

"Hei jangan sampai kau menabrak orang seperti waktu itu atau kau kutendang keluar bus" Eren mematung didepan pintu bus dengan keringat dingin , Levi langsung berjalan masuk dan berdiri seperti biasa

"Hei nak kau tidak naik?" tanya Kondektur bus itu

"Ah baik!" Eren segera masuk dan berdiri didepan Levi yang mendengus dan menatapnya tajam, karena tidak ada tempat lagi dia hanya memalingkat muka demi menghindari tatapan tajam sampai ada sesuatu yang dimasukan kedalam saku didada kanannya

"Kunci" ucap Levi singkat

"Terima kasih, maaf" jawab eren malu karena kecerobohannya

Sampai di kantor, Levi langsung mendaratkan pantatnya dikursi lalu menghela nafas sambil memegang kepalanya yang pening gara - gara bermacam peristiwa pagi tadi

"Levi - san, apa anda baik - baik saja?" tanya wanita berambut almond sebahu memandangnya khawatir, Petra Ral

"Tak apa" balas Levi singkat

BRAKK

"LEEEVII!!!" teriak Hanji menggelegar lalu melompat kedepan meja Levi tanpa peduli petra yang hampir terpental.

"Hm?" balas Levi singkat, dia sudah lelah menghadapi bocah brunet tadi pagi sekarang si empat mata

"Bagaimana? ,kau tidur bersama?, apa nyenyak?, baga-mmpft" belum selesai Hanji bertanya, Levi sudah mencengkram wajahnya.

Di sekolah, Eren yang baru sampai dikelas langsung digiring Mikasa, Armin, Jean, dan Sasha ke mejanya.

"Eh lah?, apaan nih?" tanya Eren kebingungan yang dikelilingi di mejanya

"Ne Eren soal kerja kelompok dirumahku kemarin, dibatalin ya ,di apartemenmu saja besok" ucap Armin yang menatap Eren ragu

"Eh kenapa dibatalin?, kenapa apartemenku"

"Ada keluarga besarnya datang, Klo diapartemen armin nanti jika ngerjainnya dimana?, kan tempatnya penuh, klo diapartemenku, NO WAY disana anti teriakanmu" jelas Jean disertai anggukan armin

"heh jangan asal bicara kau muka kuda, lagi pula siapa yang mau dirumahmu? Tidak ada yang sudi" balas Eren yang mulai tersulut emosi

"Sudahlah eren, aku juga setuju diapartemenmu" ucap Mikasa

"Ayolah Eren" Armin menatapnya memelas

"Hah.. Tidak apa- apa sih, lalu bagaimana dengan Sasha?" tanyanya sambil mengedarkan pandangan mencari Sasha yang duduk dipojok memakan dan melindungi kripik kentangnya dari Connie. Eren menatapnya datar lalu berteriak menanyakan perihal tempat kerja kelompok, lalu dijawab 'terserah' dengan mulut belepotan.

"dia setuju" ujar Eren disertai bisikan 'yes' , kenapa yes? ya mereka ingin membongkar isi apartemen Eren. Sepertinya Eren melupakan sesuatu dan menepuk dahinya

'Mampus aku lupa kalau ada Levi-san'

Skip diApartemen

"Tadaima" ucap Eren setelah memasuki apartemen, melepas sepatunya dan membersihkan kakinya berhubung dia tidak mau kena tendang lagi karena mengotori lantai nya. Eren berjalan ke ruang santai sambil celingukan mencari sosok kecil itu.

'Levi-san belum pulang ya?' batinnya lalu menari tas, mengambil handuk dan mandi

"Tadaima" ujar datar Levi agak heran karena tidak ada yang menjawab kemudian menuju kekamar berniat mencari bocah tapi terhenti saat mendengar guyuran air didalam kamar mandi 'oh pantas' pikirnya lalu mengganti kemeja kantornya dengan kaos putih lengan panjang polos dan celana jeans biru longgar lalu memakai masker dan menutupi rambutnya dengan kain yang diikat seperti bandana, bersiap bersih-bersih.

Eren yang sudah selesai, keluar kamar mandi dengan handuk dipinggang memperlihatkan otot perutnya yang terlatih dan lengannya yang kekar ditambah rambutnya yang basah, membuatnya seperti model di majalah, saat berbalik dia melihat Levi sedang membersihkan dapur.

"Ah Levi-san sudah pulang?"

Mendengar Eren, Levi hanya diam karena jawabannya sudah jelas ada didepannya

"Umm Levi-san" Levi berbalik sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya sebagai respon bertanya, namun mukanya seras panas saat melihat eren dalam keadaan telanjang dada.

"Hei, jika mau bicara sebaiknya pakai bajumu, kau tidak punya sopan ya?"

"Eh, B-baiklah" jawab eren kikuk dan segera ganti baju, sedangkan Levi melanjutkan bersih-bersih dapur sekaligus pikirannya

Kemudian Eren kembali lagi dan duduk dikursi meja makan menghadap levi yang masih sibuk bersih-bersih. Eren sempat berpikir kenapa dia harus minta izin sama Levi, dia kan pemilik apartemen juga, tapi akan lebih baik jika dia membicarakannya dengan orang yang lebih tua, agar tidak bingung

"Ne Levi-san, besok aku dan teman-temanku ada kerja kelompok" Levi tidak bergeming

"Etto kerja kelompoknya di apartemen ini, tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Eren ragu lalu Levi melepas maskernya

"Kenapa disini?, tidak di apartemen temanmu saja?" tanya Levi bersandar di dinding dan menghadap Eren sambil melipat tangannya

"apartemennya sudah dipakai untuk acara lain jadi tidak bisa"

"yang lain?, kelompokmu enggak 2 orang saja kan?"

"Ya ada 5 sih, tapi yah"

"Klo begitu jangan disini, di temanmu saja" ucap Levi enteng, Eren putus asa, bagaimana lagi dia membujuk Levi agar diperbolehkan di apartemennya, lalu dia menemukan ide yang ampuh agar Levi mau mengizinkannya walau caranya sangat ekstrim. Eren berdiri dari kursinya, melangkahkan kakinya menuju Levi, sedangkan yang dituju hanya diam menunggu, Eren semakin mendekat dan sekarang hanya berjarak 10cm dengan Levi yang masih menatap lurus kedepan dengan tenang, merasa kurang Eren makin maju dan menundukan kepala sampai dahi mereka bersentuhan

Levi yang merasakan desiran aneh mulai memalingkan wajahnya dan mendorong Eren agar menjauh

"Jangan macam-macam" ancam levi, bukannya takuf tapi Eren malah makin maju dan mencengkram tangan Levi yang ada di dadanya

'Bagus dia mulai gugup' batin Eren semangat

"Levi san tatap aku" desah Eren sambil mengangkat dagu Levi agar bertatapan dengannya.Iris hitam obsidian terpukau oleh indahnya iris biru bercampur hijau kristal. Levi ingin rasanya menendang tapi entah kenapa tubuhnya kaku, sulit digerakkan

"E-erenn!" Eren menutup mulut Levi dengan tangannya yang mencengkram tadi

"Levi-san bolehkah..."

To Be Continue

Yoooiii gan!!! XD

Gimana ceritanya?, greget nggax? Apa kurang greget?, coba tebak apa yang terjadi selanjutnya XD /dilempar 3D manuver

Jujur waktu nulis bagian akhir rasanya ngeh(?) gitu, kadang ketawa-ketiwi atau guling-guling kayak orang gila /Lol

O iya aku juga minta maaf klo untuk chapter-chapter selanjutnya makin molor, soalnya aku baru memasuki MOS SMK, jadi mohon dimaklumi

Btw terima kasih yang masih mau membaca dan menunggu ff molor ini , moga-moga bisa lanjut lagi

Tolong divote ya!! "ψ()ψ, kritikan dan saran akan aku terima dan aku jadikan penyemangat untuk melanjutkan fanfiction ini dan juga menulis fanfiction lainnya

Thanks all

see you next chapter ( ' )ﾉ


	3. Chapter 3

Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama

Hooorraaaa!  
Akhirnyaaaa akhirrrnyaaaaa! /woii  
Aku kembali ke dunia ff again... XD XD, jujur q sempet hapus aplikasi ffnet gra2 dokumen sekolah sama ingin melupakan dunia ff untuk sementara (jahat banget).

Terima kasih bagi yg masih setia nunggu ff ini lanjut, dan maafkan jika lebih pendek dari biasanya, karena q sempet lupa alur ceritanya :3 /dikeplak dan q terseret kedalam fandom hetalia *nggaxsetia

Ngomong2 q nulis ini waktu masih jamkos di kelas😅  
Yah selamat membaca 😄

Apartement of Bad Luck

Shingeki no Kyojin Fanfiction

Disclaimer : Shingeki no Kyojin milik Hajime Isayama sensei

Saya hanya meminjam Charanya ;), fanfic punya saya

Genre : Friendship

Rated : T

Cast : Eren X Levi (EreRi)

Warning : Bahasa membingungkan, Typo(s), OOC, mengandung shounen - ai

Jika ada kesamaan alur dan setting cerita , itu tidak disengaja. Cerita ini dibuat untuk kesenangan belaka, saya tidak mendapat untung dari fanfiction ini

Peringatan bagi yang tidak suka yang berbau shoai atau yaoi atau boyxboy diharap tekan kembali demi kewarasan otak anda /hoii

HAVE FUN~

Cemburu

"Levi san tatap aku" desah Eren sambil mengangkat dagu Levi agar bertatapan hitam obsidian terpukau oleh indahnya iris biru bercampur hijau kristal. Levi ingin rasanya menendang tapi entah kenapa tubuhnya kaku, sulit digerakkan

"E-erenn!" Eren menutup mulut Levi dengan tangannya yang mencengkram tadi

"Levi-san bolehkah.. Kami melakukannya disini?" Levi memejamkan matanya erat sambil mengangguk pelan, Eren mulai melepaskan tangannya dari mulut si eboni

"B-baiklah"

Eren tersenyum kemenangan lalu mundur menjauhi levi, tiba2 tertawa

"Benarkah?!, terima kasih levi san!, klo begitu aku akan keluar untuk beli camilan untuk besok!"

Eren kemudian lari keluar menuju minimarket terdekat untuk membeli camilan + menghindar dari amukan si surai eboni, sedangkan Levi masih terdiam, perlahan merosot kebawah lalu...

"BANGSAT, ANJING #$#$$!" teriak levi penuh amarah

*kami putus karena terdapat kata-kata yang tidak pantas termasuk author yang sedang mengalami kekerasan*

Setelah puas mengeluarkan amarahnya, levi menengok ke jam yg menunjukan pukul 07.25, leleu pergi kedapur untuk menyiapkan makan malam untuknya dan eren (ah, manisnya levi~), setelah melihat jam, levi pikir eren akan pulang larut menyantapnya sendirian, setelah mencuci piring , pria yang telah menjadi korban php langsung tidur dengan 'tidak tenang' karena mengingat wajah eren yang sangat dekat saat itu, membuatnya tidak bisa tidur sambil berguling kesana kemari seperti anak keci yang tidak di beri mainan, toh tidak ada salahnya bersifat kekanak-kanakan beberapa saat.

Levi kembali berusaha tidur dengan memeluk guling dan menutup dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki, tak lama kemudian Eren datang

"Aku pulang!" ucapnya (baca : teriak) menggelegar, lalu melongok ke ruang makan dan telah tersaji makan malam yang mungkin hampir mendingin. Eren yang melihat merasa terharu pada levi.

Lalu mencarinya dan Bingo! Levi sedang tertidur dikamar dengan nyaman dan aman, setidaknya sebelum pemilik kristal dimatanya meloncat, kemudian menindihnya, sekali lagi **'MENINDIHNYA!'**

"Hnng!" erang levi yang merasa terganggu sambil mendorong eren yang didorong tentu saja kaget dan bersiap untuk mendapat tendangan lagi, tapi itu tidak terjadi, yang ada levi malah kembali tidur menghadap eren

'Lha ngelindur?' batin eren

Eren memposisikan dirinya tidur **menghadap** levi, lalu menyelimuti dirinya dan juga levi. Klo masalah perut bisa diatasi besok pagi, tapi klo kesempatan kayak gini kan enggax.

"Oyasumi levi san"

.

.

Pagi harinya

Levi mulai membuka matanya, namun ada sesuatu yang janggal, kenapa dia melihat leher dan juga badannya sulit bergerak ditambah sangat berat, setelah berkedip beberapa kali levi menyadari bahwa dirinya sedang dipeluk, ya sedang **'DIPELUK'** entah berapa kali saya sudah memberikan bold dan underline untuk kata-kata yang um.. Penting?

Kembali ke cerita

DUAK! BUGS!

mari kita asumsikan kedua suara tersebut, pertama suara tendangan kaki levi, kedua suara eren jatuh yang kini mencium mesra lantai apartemennya dipagi ini

"Apa yang kau lakukan mesum?" tanya levi yang sedang berdiri di ranjang dengan nada seram

Pertanyaan levi dihiraukan oleh eren yang sibuk dengan wajah tampannya yang merah pada bagian hidung, seakan-akan hidungnya akan hilang jika tidak diurus.

TOK TOK TOK

"EREN!"

Teriakkan merdu (merusak dunia) menggelegar disekitar apartemen membuat kedua empunya berjingkat terlebih er en yang langsung berlali ke arah pintu tapi diseret kembali oleh levi

"Rapikan semuanya dulu" ucapnya garang kemudian membuka pintu untuk tamu kurang ajar yg telah berteriak

"Kau lama sekali Er-"

Levi muncul dibalik pintu dengan tatapan datar tapi tersirat kesal

"Ren?"

Jean, selaku peneriak apartemen cengo, karena yang muncul buka eren tapi orang asing, armin yang ada dibelakang Jean langsung menyeretnya kebelakang lalu meminta maaf

"a-anu maaf, kami mencari Eren, anda siapa?"

Levi hanya diam dengan manaikkan sebelah alisnya, walau tidak ketara lalu melirik kebelakang sebentar.

"masuk"

Dan pergi begitu saja, meninggalkan para tamu dengan tampang linglung, oh sepertinya melupakan sesuatu yang suram dibagian belakang mereka. Akhirnya laki-laki kecil berambut blonde mendahului masuk le ruang tamu tidak lupa mengucapkan _permisi,_ diikuti teman-teman dibelakangnya.  
Sedangkan Levi menuju ke belakang, menengok apakah Eren sudah selesai dengan pekerjaannya yang ternyata sudah selesai. Eren yang berpas-pasan dengannya di pintu memasang ekspresi 'ada tamu?, siapa?'. Dibalas levi dengan lirikan ke ruang tamu sekilas lalu.

"Temanmu" singkat, padat, dan jelas

Eren langsung lari menuju ruang tamu, yang seketika mendapat hujatan siapa orang tinggal bersamanya. Terlebih Mikasa yang terus manatapnya minta penjelasan bagaikan ngelabrak pacarnya yang selingkuh. Eren hanya bisa pasang wajah melas berhadapan dengan wanita ini.

"Etto... Nanti aku jelaskan, sebentar ya aku akan mengabil buku sama beberapa jamuan"

Eren kembali lari, lebih trpatnya melarikan diri dari Mikasa dan hampir menabrak (lagi) Levi yang sedang memegang nampan berisi minuman dan jajan kecil. Remaja 170 cm itu tertegun lalu menatapnya 'itu untuk tamu?'

"Punya mata enggax?" balasnya ketus dan pergi. Andaikan ia tahu betapa tersambarnya Eren mendengar itu. Ia kekamar mengambil buku-buku sesuai yang akan dikerjakan degan segera kembali. Tepat saat kembali, Eren sedang menyaksikan sebuah adegan dimana Mikasa dan Levi saling menatap tajam, armin sedang bersembunyi dibalik sofa, Jean sendiri tengah berdiri diantara keduanya, tapi tidak mampu melakukan apa-apa alias, di hanya menatap dengan pandang "doushiyo?" dengan sebiji keringat di dahinya.

'Apa yang terjadi' batinnya menjerit

To Be Continue

Yak...  
Maafkan untuk chapter ini yang pendek, q enggax tega kalian nunggu lagi biar q buat 2k :') dan juga maaf klo updetnya luaammaa... Bagettttttt~

Mungkin kalian bisa nebak apa yang terjadi selanjutnya dan yup konflik kecemburuan /hah?, ya pokoknya bagian konflik dari ff ini telah dimulai. Disinilah q memikirkan jalan konflik sama penyelesaian yang logis, biar nggax ada fitler ata apalah itu yang bikin keluar dari cerita.

Oh iya terima kasih juga ya, masih mau nunggu ff males ini, terutama yang difollow dan favorite sepenuh hati, Arigatou~ /peluksatu2

~See you next chapter ^_^


End file.
